The Demon is Blissed
by HeelVega
Summary: Alexis Kaufman, known to wrestling fans as Alexa Bliss, is drafted to Monday Night RAW after conquering the land of opportunity, Smackdown Live. Little did she know that this change in her life would start a chain reaction of changes, and get her mixed up with a Demon King.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY AND THIS IS JUST AN INTERPRETATION OF THEIR CHARACTERS AND PERSONAS FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT FOR THIS FANFICTION. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED AND COPYRIGHTED BY WWE*

"You opened a lot of eyes during your run on Smackdown Live, and you've improved a ton since your days in NXT. Not everything will be a hit, but just try to have as much fun as you can. You start on Monday Night RAW tonight, so good luck, Lexi." Hunter told me as our conversation on the phone came to an end.

"Thank you for the opportunity, boss." I replied, before hanging up the call.

"Don't give me that look, Lina…" I glared at my friend, known to wrestling fans as Nia Jax, for giving me an "I told you so" look. "You were right, okay? No need to gloat."

"Girl, how many times have I told you since you dropped the title to Trin at 'Mania?" Lina mockingly asked. "You're joining me on Raw, where you'll be able to showcase what you're all about to an even larger audience. And the guys here are hotter." She added with a slight smirk.

"Lina, I'm engaged! It sucks that he's down in NXT and not here on RAW with me. I miss him a lot…" I reminded Lina, who happens to be aware that my fiancé, Matt, or as fans may know him, Buddy Murphy, works with both of us.

"Lexi, let's both be honest here. Do you feel like he could be THE one? Because when I see the two of you together, there's no spark, at least not from your end. And you forget how well I know you…you're looking for an out without wanting to hurt him." Lina stated boldly.

I stood silent and scrolled through photos of myself and Matt, our pets, our home. I hated to admit this to myself, but Lina is 100% correct. Everything changed between myself and Matt when he had proposed to me. I love him, I really do, but I don't see a long term future with him. More often than not, I find myself not really caring whether I hear from him or not. I made a mistake by saying yes, but I couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt. I've always been that way, wanting to please everybody, even at the expense of my own happiness. Truth is, I'm not happy and Lina can see right through me.

"Lexi, you've got to be honest with him. It's totally obvious that you're over him, so now you need to rip off the band-aid. Think about it, girl. I'm going to head over to the arena, I've got to go over my match tonight with Ash, see you later?" Lina stated.

I nodded, flashing a sad smile and waving. Lina was facing Ashley Fliehr, who the world knows as Charlotte Flair, the daughter of the legendary Ric Flair. I continued scrolling through my camera roll, eventually stopping at the video of when Matt and I had first gotten Larry-Steve, our deaf pet pig. He was so tiny! Giving him a name was kind of pointless, considering he can't hear, but he looked like a Larry and a Steve, so Matt and I decided on the name.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, which would only have caused me even more sadness. I gathered some of the stuff I needed for tonight before gently slamming my palm against my forehead, realizing that Lina was my ride to the arena. It was way too late in the afternoon to rent a car, so I would have to hitch a ride with another coworker.

I quickly made my way down the hallway of the hotel, pressing the elevator button. No more than ten seconds later, I hear a door to another hotel room close shut and footsteps draw closer to my location. I grabbed my phone and opened the camera app, pretending to take a selfie, but in reality, I was subtly trying to find out who I might be sharing this long elevator ride with, seeing as I'm staying on the 28th floor of the hotel. I made the typical selfie faces until I see a slim figure turn the corner, a man, and he's wearing a black cardigan with faded black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and he's looking at his phone. I recognized this man immediately, it was none other than Fergal Devitt, or according to the twitter and tumblr fan girls, Finn Bálor. I didn't say a word as he stood right beside me, awaiting the elevator, and failed to notice it was me for a significant period of time……which was really about ten seconds.

"Oi, Lexi, you're lookin' awesome." Finn said to me, with that charming smile and beautiful accent of his. His eyes were much greener than usual, although sometimes I have a hard time telling if they're green or blue.

Fergal Devitt was a man that caught the attention of many women in the WWE, especially when he first showed up at the performance center in Orlando. He didn't show any interest in any woman in particular, and didn't seem to be interested in anything with anybody other than platonic relationships, which only proved to attract more women to him.

 _Flashback_

 _"Now that everybody's here, I'd like to introduce you all to a very amazing performer in the wrestling ring, and I truly believe he will be beneficial to the future of this business. He's a fantastic human being, and I would love for you all to be open to him and welcome him to our NXT family. Everybody……Prince Devitt." Hunter introduced the future Finn Bálor to all of us in the locker room, to a round of applause. "He's a well-seasoned veteran in this business, but WWE is a completely different ballgame compared to everything that's out there, so if any of you are asked any kind of questions by him, answer honestly. He's eager to learn what he can to adapt to our style, and vice-versa. If any of you have questions for him, he's already informed me that he's more than willing to give advice, so please do not hesitate. Thank you."_

 _I could immediately tell that he was a bit nervous being the new guy and all, but he also came off to us as very humble and that immediately earns you points in this business. He'd spoken to us about how it was to wrestle in Japan, Europe, and being part of a stable that would end up being recognized worldwide. His accent made him even more attractive to us ladies. After his speech ended, he received a round of applause from all of us. Becky had immediately approached him afterwards, all smiles and a lengthy hug. Not surprising, considering he's the one that trained her._

"Oi…earth to Lexi." I was snapped out of whatever trance I happened to be stuck in as Fergal snapped his fingers and beckoned to me, capturing my attention once more. "Is everyting okay?" He asked, confused as to why I hadn't responded to him yet.

"Yeah, yes! Sorry, Ferg. How are you?" He seemed unconvinced at my answer, but decided to let it go, I'm assuming, as he didn't press on it.

"Couldn' be better, Lexi. Tonigh', I finally get to wrestle again, no more injury." His excited tone combined with his accent made him look really cute.

 _"Cute? Oh my god, this elevator is taking forever!"_ I thought to myself, nodding at his response. The amount of time we'd spent waiting for the elevator was unbearable, I began to realize that I was becoming more and more attracted to him the more he spoke about getting back in the ring. As if my prayers had been answered, the elevator doors finally opened and we could finally get to the lobby…except we had an unexpected guest. Of all the people…

"Oi, Sash!" He greeted her, way too happily, I might add. Mercedes…Sasha Banks…whatever you want to call her. She smiled and hugged Fergal, but not before giving me a look of disgust and an eye roll.

It was no secret to fans, journalists, and coworkers that Sasha and I aren't the best of friends, we could barely tolerate each other unless we happened to share the ring. She looked down on me for not being the biggest wrestling fan as I grew up. I'm a firm believer that you don't need to be a fan of the business to join it, and when I got the call from WWE Talent Relations and Hunter about signing with the company, I jumped at the opportunity! The more I learned about the business, the more I fell in love with it. But Sasha didn't care, she severely dislikes me because we are polar opposites. On top of that, she, along with many of the other women and men, believe that I'm sleeping with anybody I can get my hands on. To think that she and I would now have to share a locker room for the foreseeable future. I sighed to myself quietly and stepped into the elevator along with Fergal.

 _"That was awkward and brutal, I stared at the floor and practically listened to her flirt with him for almost five minutes. She's married. And yet she believes I'M the one sleeping around."_ I thought to myself as we all exited the elevator. Sasha went her own way and I looked at Fergal, slightly stalking him towards his rental car. He turned back and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he noticed me.

"Umm…was tere sometin' you needed, Lexi?" He asked. I nodded, seeing as how I needed a ride to the arena and I was hoping he'd offer so that I wouldn't feel like a burden by asking. "Wha' is it?" Fergal watched me for a moment and followed my gaze to his rental car, smirking as he turned towards me again. "Need a ride, huh? Sure ting, let's go."

 _"That…was hot. That smirk. Damn it…"_ was all I could think to myself before he opened the passenger side door for me. He was not making this easier for me. I strapped in my seatbelt and waited for Fergal to start the car and the trip to the arena. He'd done exactly that, and we spent the entirety of the journey talking about wrestling, if you can believe that. I got to know a bit more about him, which made me feel very happy. And it was this kind of happiness that scared me…because I now must face the fact that I, an engaged woman, have a stupid crush on a taken man. _"Fuck…this is bad."_ but damn it…I couldn't help it.

"Thank you, Ferg. I really appreciate it." I thanked him as we parked in the arena parking lot, and he handed me my bag. Our fingers brushed and I paused, getting that scary, happy feeling. I smiled and quickly walked towards the entrance, making sure he didn't see the hint of redness on my face. Silly me, not paying attention, I ran right into Lina. She saw my face. _"Ah, shit…"_


End file.
